


You'll Wanna Be High For This

by Blazinwithzouis



Category: One Direction
Genre: Blowjobs, I do not own any of these people, M/M, Multi, Sex, Smut, Underage - Freeform, Weed, cum, smoke, step-incest, underage blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazinwithzouis/pseuds/Blazinwithzouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a 19 year old shit head living in his parents house. He spends all of his free-time smoking weed with his two best friends, Niall and Zayn. Harry is Louis' very annoying, show off-y(?) 15 year old step brother that Louis absolutely despises. He is always talking to Louis and trying to come in his room and mess with him. One night when Louis is smoking with Niall and Zayn in his room, Harry comes in and is showing off to his friends so Louis asks if he wants to finally become a man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Wanna Be High For This

"Pass it mate" Zayn urges to Louis

"Yeah it goes 'Puff, puff, pass', not 'Puff, puff, puff, puff'" Niall says, cackling at himself

Louis rolls his glassy eyes, "Sorry you twats, it's been a long fuckin' week. My stupid little shit of a brother keeps fucking with me."

"Awww sounds like the little bugger has a crush on you Lou!!!" Niall exclaims, he gets loud as fuck when he's high (actually he's loud all the time).

Zayn takes a long drag of the blunt that they have been smoking for about ten minutes, then passes it to Niall. "Do you think he likes you, Louis?" He asks, smirking.

"Are you guys takin' the piss? It isn't funny. He is like 15." Louis laughs

"I was doing more than I should have with older guys at 15, I'll tell you that much." Niall retorts, blowing smoke out of his mouth.

"Remember that time I sucked you off in the loo in 10th grade, Louis?" Zayn giggles, the high starting to settle in.

"Fuck yeah I do, still the best head I've ever gotten. You have magic lips Malik, fantastic lips." Louis says, staring at Zayn, blunt in between his full lips.

Right at that moment, Harry comes barging in on the older boys, wearing his tight little shorts and no shirt. He was sucking on a cherry flavored lollipop. Zayn and Niall both looked up at him at the same time, staring at how the younger boys' shorts cling in all the right places. Louis curses under his breathe but also takes a short moment to appreciate the way Harry's lips wrap around the round lolly.

"Hi Lou, can I borrow your Red Hot Chili Peppers t-shirt?" Harry asks, hand on his hip.

Louis sighs loudly, "No you little shit, leave"

"Louis don't be so fucking rude to him, he just wants to get dressed, yeah? The cutie just wants to..." Zayn's voice fades away as he puts the blunt to his lips and takes a long drag, eyes not moving from Harry's perky, pink nipples.

Niall is also still staring at the younger boy, licking his lips. "Yeah Lou, let em' stay in here for a while. He can hit the blunt with us." Niall pats the spot on the bed next to him, signaling for Harry to come sit next to him.

Louis would be fuming right now if he wasn't so horny and his judgement wasn't so clouded. Smoking does that to him. He looks at his two friends and raises an eyebrow, "Haz where are mum and dad?"

Harry is beginning to get very excited about the situation, he cant believe Louis and his cool friends want to smoke with him! He is glad his little outfit and lolly have helped out so much.

"Uh, they went to the opera again I believe. Why?"

"How long will they be gone?" Louis mischievously asks.

Harry is getting nervous now, "For like 4 more hours, why Lou?"

"Come smoke with us cutie" Zayn beckons.

Harry looks at Louis for a signal for him to stay out but all he sees is Louis inhaling some smoke from the hit he just had. He slowly walks towards the bed, popping the lollipop out of his mouth with a loud noise.

Niall and Zayn simultaneously moan at the noise and continue to stare at Harry like he was a gift from god.

Louis can't ignore the growing ache in his pants now that Harry is sitting on his fucking lap.

"Harry, what the fuck are you doing?" Louis asks, trying to keep his voice from cracking.

Harry takes the blunt out of Louis' shaking hand takes what seems to Louis, Zayn, and Niall to be the longest drag ever taken. How the fuck does he know what to do with a blunt?

"You sure look like you know what you're doing sweetie," Zayn begins, "what else can you do?"

Harry raises his eyebrow to Louis' horny and over excited friends and winks smoothly. Louis' mouth drops open when he sees that, he didn't know Harry was like this at all. He just saw him as an annoying little shit. And then an idea pops into his twisted 19 year old, sex infested mind. When if they fucked him.

"I learned a few tricks with my friends is all," Harry flutters his long eyelashes, blowing smoke from his mouth.

"Hey Haz?"

"Yeah Louis?" Harry answers desperately

"You a virgin?" Louis asks cooly.

Zayn and Niall both smile so wide, Louis thinks that their faces might split.

Harry's adam's apple dodges up and down and he shifts his weight onto Louis' other thigh, "Uh yeah, why?"

"Wanna get fucked?" Louis questions bluntly (no pun intended).

"Holy shit Louis, what the fuck are you talking about? That's not okay! He isn't legal, he's a baby." Niall explodes, more nervous than upset at the idea.

Zayn just sits back slyly and watches the 15 year old continue to suck on his lollipop, eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"You didn't seem to think I was a baby while you were over there thinking about bending me over now, did you?" Harry states, his sassiness very much prominent now. He hated being called young.

Zayn and Louis bust out laughing and Niall even begins to laugh after a minute.

"Fine then, if you're such a big man why don't you come over here and suck me off." Niall takes one last hit and then passes the blunt to Zayn, his eyes never leaving Harry's.

Harry looks away to turn around and see if Lou seemed okay with it. Louis just stares back at him, a huge grin on his face.

Harry gets up and struts over to Niall and immediately gets down on his knees. Niall's eyes go wide when Harry begins to undo his pants, his eyes staring into his own.

Harry pushes Niall's pants down to his ankles and after that his briefs go down with them. Now Niall's thick, red, hard cock is out in Harry's face and Zayn and Louis are watching intently.

Louis could sense that Harry was nervous and he felt the need to help him a bit. He came up behind his younger step sibling and ran his fingers through his hair and whispered into his ear, " Come on princess, suck it just like you were sucking on that lollipop. We all know you want it."

Harry moans slightly at the vibrations his brothers voice is sending through his body.

He then wraps his perfectly puffy, pink lips around Niall's dick, sucking slightly at first but then fastening his pace. Harry took Niall all the way to the back of his throat, gagging loudly. When he gags Louis, Niall, and Zayn let out booming grunts and moans, loving the way the inexperienced boy sounds with a dick down his throat.

Zayn is still in his seat trying his hardest not to touch his throbbing cock.

Louis however cannot help but to take off his pants and briefs to relieve himself. He is standing behind Harry, rubbing his dick as Harry is sucking Niall off. Niall is close to cumming but Louis wants to see his little brother with his cum on his face now.

"Zayn come here, take off your fucking pants." Louis demands, feeling close himself.

"Why?" Zayn asks, getting up and undoing his skin tight jeans.

"Harry is going to suck our dicks all at the same time. And then we are all going to cum all over his pretty face, right princess?" Louis looks down at Harry's pink tinted face.

Harry stutters, not sure how to answer to such a demand, "Anything y-you wa-want Lou"

"Fucking ace!" Zayn curses, huge smirk on his face.

Now the three boys are all crowded around Harry with their cocks in his face. Harry doesn't know who to suck first but he decides that Zayn's is pretty enough to eat, so he grabs the girth of Zayn's dick and starts pumping while licking and sucking on the head. Then he takes his hand off of Zayn's and rubs Louis' throbbing member, his mouth still on Zayn's. The younger boy then takes his now puffier lips off of Zayn and spits on Niall's cock, causing the three to erupt in groans. Niall cannot take it anymore, he takes hold of Harry's head by his hair and fucks the younger boys mouth until Harry begins to gag. Niall loses it at the sound of Harry's gags and cums all over his forehead as down to his chin. After that Harry continues to suck Zayn off, his face dripping in cum. It doesn't take long for Zayn to cum all over the pretty boy's eyelashes and nose when Harry's eyes start to water.

Harry turns around on his knees and looks up to meet Louis' cloudy gaze. Harry strokes Louis' length faster and faster, licking all the way from the base to the tip over and over again. His eyes never leave Louis' and he is now kitty licking Louis' sensitive tip. After Harry takes Louis' cock to the back of his throat and begins to play with his step brothers balls, looking up at him with wide eyes, Louis can't help but moan louder than he ever has, cumming all over his younger step siblings mouth. Harry opens his mouth to try to catch of the warm, sticky cum his brother is painting his face with.

"Look at him mates, isn't he fucking gorgeous?" Louis states, trying to catch his breath.

Zayn and Niall both shake their heads in agreement.

"Fucking beautiful." Niall states

"So so pretty" Zayn says.

Louis smiles down at the tired looking boy, "You were a very good boy Haz, maybe next time we will fuck you. I think you've had enough for one day."

Harry smiles and giggles at all the attention he is receiving.

"Go clean up love, then you can come back and watch a movie with us lads, okay?" Louis suggests, smirking.

"Okay Lou!" Harry exclaims, getting up and running to the bathroom.

"Wow. You're brother is far from annoying." Zayn laughs

Louis looks at his friend with a cocky smile on his face, "Yeah, wish I would've known before."


End file.
